


Three Ficlets About Gaila

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three ficlets: Gen, Het, and a Threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star-Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Where No Woman's [July Drabblefest](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/137707.html) to this prompt:   
> _Then pray that the journey is long.  
> That the summer mornings are many,  
> that you will enter ports seen for the first time  
> with such pleasure, such joy!_

Gaila is lost in San Francisco, and she doesn't care. Shining towers of glass and steel thrust high into the blue-gray sky above her, shuttles flash the diffuse light as they soar like metal birds, and down at ground level people stream around her in a multihued bustle. She leans against the polished stone facade behind her and watches Terran city life to her fill, relaxing into the impersonal flow of the crowd.

"So pretty!" Gaila hears beside her, to her right and a little down. She glances over to agree and sees a small Human girl wearing a pink garment, purple jacket, and red shoes inset with rows of flashing button-lights. The girl's gleaming black curls are fastened with bands into two symmetrical puffs bracketing her head, her skin's a soft glowing brown, and her smile's so bright and wide it's impossible not to smile back.

So Gaila does, and the small girl smiles even wider. "You're not Human!" she cries, and that daunts Gaila a bit, but before her smile can more than start to slip the girl goes on, "You're a Star Lady!", pointing up with both little hands. "You're from the sky!"

Gaila feels her heart lift as if it really could move around inside her, the girl's cheer catching in her like a taper lit from another. "I am," she agrees, and the girl bounces in place, an untrained dance of excitement that edges Gaila's happiness with reminiscence. "Where I'm from you would be the Star Lady."

"I will be!" The girl darts up to Gaila, pressing to her leg and looking up at her with huge dark eyes. "When I'm grown up I'm going to space, to all the stars and all their planets! I'm going to yours and I'll tell them hi from the pretty Star Lady!"

Gaila really, sincerely hopes this little girl goes nowhere near the stations where she was reared or anywhere else in Syndicate-controlled space, at least not until she's a trained spacefarer with a sidearm at her hip and a crew to back her up. Picturing that in the back of her mind, she kneels to the girl's level. "You will be a wonderful explorer, I can --"

"Margueta!" The girl spins as a woman behind her shouts what has to be her name. Gaila stands as the woman rushes up through the crowd; she has an older version of Margueta's face and a suspicious look frosted over with apology as she grabs the girl's hand. "Oh, Miss, I'm sorry my daughter bothered you. Margueta, how many times have I told you not to run off and scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Mama," Margueta says entirely unapologetically, and waves to Gaila as her mother pulls her away. "Bye, Star Lady!"

"Goodbye!" Gaila calls, impulsively adding, "Star Girl!" and the last she sees of Margueta is one more bright smile.


	2. In Which Gaila And Jim Swap Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Texts From Last Night Gailaficathon](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/112569.html) to the prompt, "As a side note, my abs are sore. Most likely cause? Orgasms. Thank you."

Gaila wakes up to a faint popping noise in the middle distance, rolls over onto her side and opens her eyes. To see herself, eyes closed, evidently asleep, hair everywhere on the pillow. She blinks, looks at her hand, and finds it's _pink_. Pink, long and broad, with occasional scabbed scrapes along the palm and knuckles, the skin pulling slightly when she flexes the fingers. Jim's hand.

"What?" Gaila asks in some surprise, and hears Jim's voice from her mouth, vibrating in her throat. She rubs this hand along her face and feels a square stubbly chin, the skin itching slightly as all the little hairs shift and tug, a generous mouth and a sore spot where she saw a rock hit his jaw during yesterday's away mission. Jim's face, Jim's hand; she looks down at herself, or rather at him, the landscapes of chest and abdomen, cock and thighs, from a different vantage point.

"Huh," Gaila mutters, sitting up. At last night's feast Nyota said the wine's inscription mentioned 'shifted perspective', but they'd agreed that was probably just a metaphorical reference to intoxication. She looks at her body breathing beside her, noting with some satisfaction that she sleeps attractively, her breasts rising and falling, her arms lightly sculpted with the tone she's worked for during long hours of exercise.

Hopefully Jim's in there, if she's in his body. "Jim?" she calls, and watches her own eyes pop open alertly. Then they go round as Jim sees who just woke him up, and Gaila didn't know her eyebrows could go up that high. Gaila watches her own mouth drop open into Jim's shocked look, lips pushed outwards, watches him raise her hands to squeeze her breasts as the expression shifts to a leer like that of a mythical succubus.

She starts laughing, but the sound bouncing off her ears is startlingly masculine enough to stop her. Jim shoves himself upright, and it is a shove, not the sinuous movement she learned so long ago. Then he starts squeezing her breasts again, his grin so wide and delighted that she giggles again. "_Good_ morning," Jim says with his intonation shaping her voice, and leans forward. Gaila reaches for him, feeling how she can make his hands enclose her seemingly narrow wrists as she meets him for the kiss.

Her mouth feels good, soft and full and small, animated by Jim's pushiness, but she smells a little less vivid, they both do. Duller Human nose, she thinks and giggles into the kiss, and he chuckles back, a rolling cadence she's never heard in her voice before; perhaps it's being in a Human's body but her mouth tastes slightly different, slightly spicy, slightly resinous, green as well as flesh.

"Mmm." Gaila pulls back intending to ask Jim what his mouth tastes like with her tongue, but he moans a little, throaty and distracting, as he tweaks her nipples harder than she likes. "Hey, be careful!" She can't feel it but it's not like she wants to have to feel it whenever this reverses, so she tugs the wrists she's holding.

Jim twists them out of her grip with a move she's still working to learn, glances up at her through her lashes and strokes her ribs and belly and thighs, arching into it, moaning with deliberate provocation. "Oooh, you feel so good," he murmurs, ridiculously breathy, and she laughs so hard she almost falls over.

She's also tingling a little all over with fast trickles of subcutaneous energy, gathering and prickling behind her balls and in her cock, which ache a little in a pleasant, reminiscent way. "Aren't you sore? I was by the time I fell asleep."

"Well, kinda," Jim says, curious now, watching her hands as he runs them up and down her thighs. "But in a good way. Hey, I remember making that hickey!" He prods it, hissing a laugh. "Damn, even my abs are sore," he adds proudly, tipping his head sideways as he looks at her from her own eyes.

"Thank you," she says as sweetly as she can, and he widens her eyes, rolls them and breaks out in a loud peal of laughter.

"Is my grin really that shit-eating?" He reaches for his own hands, currently hers, her fingers feeling narrow and firm around his wrists as he tugs them forward, as she nods and he laughs again. "C'mon, you should feel yourself, your skin's beautiful."

"You feel wonderful," Gaila replies, because his body does feel good around her, the vital current beneath his skin, the banked strength in his muscles. Her upper arms feel velvety to these borrowed hands, and he shivers as she strokes. "Do we have time to have sex?"

Jim turns to look at the chrono behind him, and Gaila's pleased to see that the swing of her hair is as arresting as she intended. "Well... no, sorry. We'd better contact Bones." He leans into her shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Last time I got transformed by alien food it lasted about six hours, but I'm not sure a switch is the same as a shape change... anyway. I'll never hear the end of it if we don't call him."

"Here's to being responsible Starfleet officers," Gaila agrees regretfully. It would have been fun to explore her own body with Jim being responsive and inventive while inside it, but they really should find out what happened and regain their proper bodies.

She waits, until Jim prods her right in his navel. "You have to comm him," Jim informs her, and she watches him make her eyebrows dance and draw her mouth out in a dimple-dotted smirk. "Let's see how long we can keep him going before he figures it out."

Gaila giggles at that, then clears her throat as Jim hands her his comm. "Captain Kirk to CMO McCoy," she intones in a rather stuffy imitation of Jim's Order-Giving Voice, and he pats her lightly on the sternum, face squinched in merriment. "Please report to my quarters at once."

They've had time for only a few kisses when McCoy appears, satchel in hand. "All right, _Captain_, what is it?" He stares at them long enough that Gaila realizes she should've said something, but it's a moot point; before she can even open her mouth he turns to Jim and says, "God dammit, Jim! What in the name of all that's holy are you doing in Gaila's body?"

Jim just laughs. "How'd you know, Bones?"

"The devilry in your eyes." McCoy starts scanning Gaila. "You both drank that _tshiz-- tshize-- tshi--_ dammit, that wine, didn't you?"

"Yes, Doctor Leonard," Gaila says meekly, which sound so strange in Jim's voice that they all pause a moment.

Then McCoy regards them, and he may not make a grin as wide as Jim can, but he gives it an intriguing sharpness all its own. "Well I never thought I'd hear obedience come out of that mouth," he says slowly, stretching the words like caramel candy, and Jim lets out a ringing whoop in Gaila's voice as they all start laughing again.


	3. Bustin' Out With Sap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the Texts From Last Night-acquired prompt: "My favorite part was when he stopped, looked up in the middle of performing oral sex and asked, "you did know it was Arbor Day, right?" " Another one for the TFLN Gailaficathon.

"Gaila, please, I'm dying, _please_," Jim begs, and Gaila just laughs, not least because his desperation tickles. Jim's begging into her breasts, after all, between mouthing frantically back and forth, and she moans and trembles but holds fast, leaning her weight on his crossed forearms to pin him to the bed. Jim shimmies and squirms, sinews pulling beneath his skin as he flexes his wrists in her hold, but Gaila envisions her hands as living manacles and keeps him pinned securely enough so he can struggle as much as he wants.

She lets Jim beg as much as he needs to by ignoring him as best she can, despite every shiver his needy voice sends through her, and when she speaks it's to order, "Slower, Doctor Leonard." His response is an audible if muffled huff, and she giggles as he follows it up with a loud slow slurp that makes Jim shout a mouthful of enthusiastic consonants as he tries and fails to buck upwards. Leonard kneels at the foot of the bed, his hands wrapped beautifully around Jim's hips and Jim's cock filling his mouth, following Gaila's lead in driving Jim wild. "Perfect," she pants, watching his flickering pink tongue and full wet lips slide along Jim's tautly red cock. "Don't let him move a millimeter."

"Agh, God, _fuck_," Jim whines, frantically trying to rock his pelvis, his long thighs trembling either side of Leonard's head. He fits at least four syllables into "_Bones_," rubbing his soft-prickly cheeks between Gaila's breasts as he whimpers. "Bones, c'mon, it has to be contra-- _shit_ your _tongue_'s killing me all by _itself_ come on _please_ Bones, my heart's gonna blow!" Jim moans around her nipple and Gaila shudders, keeping herself from melting onto him only by envisioning the straight lines of her arms and the bridging arch of her spine. "Please, Bones, please, why won't you listen to me, please let me fucking come already!"

Leonard pulls up with another long lascivious slurp, all the way off so Jim's cock bobs shinily wet against his chin as Jim moans with loss. He arches his eyebrow and Gaila giggles as he says evenly though hoarsely, his voice suffused with a deep rumble as sweet as dark honey, "You do know it's Arbor Day, right?"

Gaila collapses over Jim, laughing almost too hard to breathe, and he wails against her breastbone as if he hadn't declared the holiday hers to begin with, "What's that got to do with --!" She cups his face between her hands, kissing him upside down as she rests her knee atop his unmoved wrists, and he pushes up only when she has him pinned again, moaning ardently as he kisses back.

"Well, then," says Leonard, trying for stern and missing by a parsec. "Miss Gaila?" She nods as best she can without letting up on Jim, and feels Leonard's fingertips skim the top of her head before she hears him resume, feels Jim tremble as the surge of pleasure reclaims him. Listening to Jim beg was fun, but now what she wants most is to feel him come, and she keeps kissing him, stroking his face as his tongue strokes hers, until his moaning breaks high and she can almost taste his joy.

When she pulls away from Jim to let him breathe Gaila looks up into Leonard's gold-and-green eyes as he pulls himself onto the bed, kneels over Jim's splayed form and reaches for her; as Leonard gives her a slick salty kiss, Jim presses his panting mouth to her thigh, and she hums happily, smiling against Leonard's warm lips. This has absolutely been her best, if first, Honorary Birthday.


End file.
